Small, Shiny Wrapper
by Niobe's Pen
Summary: Six finds a small, shiny wrapper next to Rex's bed... Oneshot.


**AN: Hello! Niobe here. I decided that I would write a oneshot last night.**

**...so, as you can see, I did. And then I decided to post it for your reading enjoyment!**

***grins and waits for applause as crickets chirp***

**Uh... yeah. It's sorta short and not that awesome, but yeah. See, I've been trying to write every day now, and I only just published chapter three of Knife-thin Line and I'm still waiting for all the reviews to float their way in. (reviews are appreciated, btw)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

It was a nice evening. A calm, normal, evening, if you will. Just another day of fighting off evos and raiding the cafeteria. Everybody was leaving, going to bed, or just beginning their day (well, SOMEBODY had to work the night shift). Bobo was nowhere to be found, he had left on a taco run. In the lab, Holiday was packing up for the day. All the instruments were back in their predesignated positions, the files… filed, and the day's share of blood and human entrails wiped off the gleaming countertops.

Then, the freshly polished doors burst open. Well, they didn't really "burst" open, since automated sliding doors don't often burst open, they really just sorta slide… But if the doors could have burst open, they sure would've.

Holiday tossed the piece of intestine she had just pulled off the table into the trashcan and smoothed her hair, straightened her clothes, until she realized that she was getting intestine in her hair. Then she stopped. Six stood in the doorway, as anonymous as usual, except he had taken off his blazer. One of his arms was gripping Rex's, who was shirtless, barefoot, and with a decisively guilty look on his face. It wasn't _really_ guilty, since Rex rarely looked or felt guilty about anything, but Holiday decided to interpret it as that.

"What is it?" she asked. "What's he doing barefoot? Did he just 'happen' to forget to put his shoes and socks on this morning? Because I was under the impression that he was fully clothed. Six, you know there's always shrapnel in the hallways, especially around the lab."

Six shoved Rex in through the door and followed, closing the door behind him. "He was about to get in bed when I walked into his room."

"You didn't let him get dressed?"

Six was defensive. "I let him put his pants on, didn't I?" Rex was looking back and forth between his caretakers as they spoke. Holiday met his eyes and he grinned at her. She immediately knew something was up, Rex didn't usually grin so widely when he wasn't trying to win somebody over.

"What did you do?" she asked.

Rex opened his mouth to speak, but Six cut him off. "So I walked into his room to see if he was in bed yet, and he wasn't, he was standing there in his underwear staring at the ceiling like God was trying to speak to him or something-"

"I was not! A light bulb had just burnt out, and it surprised me-"

"-and so I chewed him out for not being in bed yet when we had a mission the next day-"

"When he actually took a longer time chewing me out then it would have taken me to change the actual light bulb and get in bed, so-"

"Rex, knowing you, you'd break five light bulbs before you even got ONE in, and then that one would somehow just blow up-"

"Hey!-"

"Both of you, quit talking over each other and get to the point," Holiday interrupted. "I want to get to bed tonight, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Rex…"

"So anyway we're just having a conversation and I look down and there's a wrapper on the ground by his bed." Six paused dramatically. Everybody just looked at him.

"A wrapper? A small, shiny wrapper?" Holiday asked slowly.

"Yep."

"Are you saying…"

"Yep."

"What are we saying?" Rex asked.

"REX!" Holiday shouted. Rex jumped and looked at her in surprise. "How could you be so irresponsible? Do you understand the consequences of your behavior?"

"Yes?"

"NO! You DON'T," she yelled.

"…okay?"

"You can't just bring girls into your room and do what you want, you hear me? how could you be so… What if she got pregnant? What if she had a baby? What if she had twins?" As she yelled, Rex's eyes got bigger and bigger. "You think just because you're a guy you can do whatever you want? You have to be careful! You hear me? YOU HEAR ME?"

"…I think so?" he stuttered.

Six cleared his throat. "Holiday?"

"You shut up! Look, Rex," her voice suddenly got softer, "I know when you're young you have certain feelings that you don't quite understand, and that's okay, but it's important that we talk about these things, and don't just act upon them. Okay?"

"Um… sure?"

"Promise you won't have a girl in your room again?" Holiday asked, her voice full of false sweetness.

"Yes."

"Good. Now go to bed," and he slowly exited the room.

Holiday and Six stared at each other for a while. Finally, Holiday spoke.

"I'm good, right? Been practicing. I knew this day would come," she said, with pride.

"Holiday?" Six tentatively asked.

"Hmm?"

Six reached into his pocket and pulled out a 3 Musketeers bar wrapper.

"It wasn't a condom wrapper. It was a candy bar. He had a whole stash of them under his bed. I was already sick of yelling at him for the disregard of curfew, so I brought him up here with the hope that you could set him straight."

Neither of them spoke for a while.

"I'm going to go take the rest of the candy before he hides it somewhere else. Unless he's too mortified to think of that," he said, and left.

Sure enough, when Six entered his room, Rex was back in his bed and staring at the ceiling in shock, the chocolate under his bed long forgotten.

* * *

**So if you've smiled at all, please review! Or subscribe! Or maybe even check out my other story...**

**-Niobe**


End file.
